Just another Post it
by eloquant.grace
Summary: Oliver looked glum as he walked through the familiar passages of his school hall. At least it was Friday he thought to himself. As he approached his locker something different caught his eye. Stuck on the outside of his locker was a yellow post-it note...


**AN: just another story ... its kinda late at night and I should be doing an assignment but I couldn't help it. Theres a few random quotes in there ... some used by my ex (we're good friends again so its good) and others I've just heard (I dont know where from). let me know what you think and sorry for any errors ... chances are I'll edit it again in time when I have it. Ummm .... I dont own any of the characters yadidadida. have a great night/day x.****Just Another Post-it**

* * *

Oliver walked down the familiar halls of the school to his locker. He hoped no one would pick up on the black circles that encompassed his eyes. His heart pounded, each beat was loud and defined as it beat rhythms of tumulus pace. His stomach knotted itself in something his friend Lilly would have called butterflies. How could he have been so stupid? He'd stuffed it for sure. He thought back to the night before ... he hadn't seen her since.

'Come on Oliver,' he mumbled almost inaudibly to himself 'Put some concrete in your coffee and harden up!'

She hadn't answered any of his text messages. She'd ignored all his phone calls, and worst of all he hadn't seen her yet. Was she okay? He didn't even think he was.

'Come on Ollie... it's just a girl,' he whispered to himself, but his heart was telling a different story. One that was making each passing moment of uncertainty that much harder to bear. His heart felt as though it was been held together by a flaxen cord, and with each passing beat he felt as though it would shatter as it finally fell of the cliff face of uncertainty ... had he lost everything all because of three stupid words?

**. . . . . .**

(The night before)

'Oliver?' her voice was timid and barely audible over the crackling sounds of the phone.

'mmmm,' he replied acting as though the phone call had just woke him up.

'Happy Midnight.' She whispered into the phone.

'You too Lilly.' Came the mumbled response.

'We're you asleep?' she asked innocently. Oliver smiled as she spoke rolling his eyes as he responded.

'No Lilly ... I was awake like every other sane person would be at 3am,' sarcasm was drooling from his voice.

'Really?' the petite blond asked in mock horror.

'Of course I was sleeping Lilly,' he stated, a slight tone of annoyance evident in his voice.

'Then why's your light on?' she asked quietly. Oliver walked to the window and instinctively waved. He should have known she could see him from her house.

'I was thinking ...' Oliver responded truthfully.

'Same,' came the thoughtful reply. He could tell that she'd been crying. There was a side to Lillian Truscott that only he knew. She was a strong girl, but inside she was just as fragile as everyone else ... the only difference was, over the years she had learnt how to wear a mask. 'Oliver I need a hug,' came the timid voice on the other end of the line. As Oliver peered out the window to his friend's house he was surprised to see that she had already made her way down to his front lawn.

'I'll be there soon, okay,' he said flipping his phone shut. Grabbing a hoodie and straightening his flannel PJ's he began the familiar late night journey to his front yard. As he walked out of the door he looked blankly around for the girl who was on his lawn almost 3 seconds ago.

'Up here.' She whispered. Oliver smiled as his best friend sat in their favourite Oak tree. Her leg dangled freely from the branch as she leaned against the large trunk of the solid oak. He smiled as he looked at his friend ... somehow even in the middle of the night with her eyes red from the salt watered droplets that glistened down her cheeks she still looked amazingly beautiful.

'Here.' He said getting her attention before attempting to throw his hoddie up toward her. The lifeless material flopped flimsily in the air before allowing gravity to win and collapsing to the dirt below.

'You donut.' She teased, quietly sniffling her nose and wiping her eyes.

'I'm not the one sitting up a tree at 3am in the morning in the feezing cold wearing only shorts and a cotton singlet ... put it on before you catch a cold.' He smiled as she caught the jumper and obediently put it on. He was thankful that whilst she was sliding the jumper over her head she couldn't see his clumsy attempt of clambering up the tree to be with her.

'Ollie ... what were you thinking about?' she asked curiously as she flipped the hood from off her head and pulled up the sleeves.

'Just things ...,' Lilly cocked an eyebrow up almost encouraging him for more. 'Well like the guy things,' Oliver continued taking the hint. 'It's just stuff that like guys think about ... you girls would never understand ... its only a guy thing like, you know along the likes of ...'

'Ollie,' his friend's voice interrupted. Oliver stopped and looked at her. The moon light reflected gently off her skin creating a glowing aurora. She looked like the angel Oliver had always thought she was. 'Do you think anyone really cares about me?'

Oliver sat stunned at the question. Lilly drew a knee into her chest and tightly wrapped her arms around her leg. Her left leg dangled gently from the branch. As she buried her head into her knee Oliver watched as tears began to slowly cascade down her cheeks again and quench the thirst of the dry earth below.

Reaching forward Oliver let his finger stop the path of a cascading tear and softly wiped it away. As he did he noticed the coloured bruises that were already forming on his friends arm and legs.

'Lilly I'm so sorry,' he said quietly allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. As he drew his arms around her in a protective embrace he let her silently remove the mask she wore at school in class and in front of Miley every day. For hours they sat in silence. Sometimes the silence was more comforting then words.

As the hours passed, the first of the sun's rays began to peak over the raised mountains. Colours of the sunrise swirled gently in the great pallet of the sky.

'Lilly?' Oliver asked quietly unsure if his friend had now gone to sleep.

'Yeah Ollie?' she whispered... her voice muffled in the sleeve of his shirt.

'I love you.' Lilly raised her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes.

'What?' she asked confused, an expression of shock printed across her face.

'I love you Lilly,' Oliver responded this time a little more boldly. 'Do ... Do you love me?' His heart skipped a beat as he waited for a response. Lilly stared directly into his eyes for a brief moment before looking over the hills at the glorious sun.

'I've ... I've got to go.' And with that, she was gone.

Oliver stared at the trunk of the Oak tree before him. He couldn't believe his stupidity. How could he have been so stupid? He looked over his shoulder to his friend's house. The window to her room was shut and the blinds drawn. He sighed to himself and watched as an autumn leaf fell before him helplessly to the ground below. He watched it flutter helplessly in the swift breezes of the wind. He felt empathy for the leaf ... just as it was being helplessly carried by the uncontrolable wind he felt his heart was being helplessly carried by the winds of love. He stared at the sun which now shone with a brightness and glory bittersweet to his current mood. Morning had come, he needed to get ready for school.

**. . . . . .**

One day had passed. She hadn't even turned up to school.

Two day's passed. Now he was starting to worry.

Three day's passed. His heart felt like shattering into a million pieces. Had she transferred schools?

Oliver looked glum as he walked through the familiar passages of his school hall. At least it was Friday he thought to himself. As he approached his locker something different caught his eye. Stuck casually on the outside of his locker was a yellow post-it. The coloured note seemed a stark contrast to the grey lockers that filled the monotonous school hall. He looked around the hall suspiciously as he removed the yellow post-it note trying to see if he could locate the person who'd left it. Seeing no-one he began to read.

_'Sometimes I wonder if life is really worth it ... then I see your smile and I know that it is.'_

Oliver looked around the deserted school halls again ... no one was in sight. He stared puzzled at the unfamiliar cursive writing ... could it be?

Opening his locker he stood stunned as 64 assorted crayola crayons clattered and tumbled recklessly to the ground below. As he bent down to pick them up he tilted his head in confusion as he saw another post-it note which had been stuck to the floor.

_'Loving you is like breathing. How can I stop?'_

Oliver smiled as he read and re-read the words on the note. It was her. As he reached awkwardly for the stray crayons that had rolled under the lockers he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Turning around he was greeted by the child hood friend he had come to love since first grade.

'You donut,' she giggled as she pulled him up by the tuff of his shirt to stand.

Clearing her thorat she began, 'You have the right to remain silent, ...and anything you do say will be misquoted and used against you.' Her eyes sparkled mischeviously in the light. It was a trait that Oliver had come to admire.

Lilly giggled and stared dreamily into the eyes of the 'donut' whom she knew she loved too. Standing eye-level with each other, lLilly drew him in closer. Oliver barely had a chance to comprehend the whole situation before they both shared their first kiss.


End file.
